Cohabitation
by Ebene Graymes
Summary: Deux crétins pendant leur cohabitation.....vivement qu'on leur greffe un cerveau! Oneshot


-House! Mais enfin...qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Wilson regarda son meilleur ami avec fureur. House, quant à lui, restait impassible, et lui répondit avec une terrible froideur.

-Ben...T'avais dit que t'étais à moi ce soir.

L'oncologue eut l'air exaspéré. OK, il avait dit ça, mais c'était pas ainsi qu'il l'entendait! Si House n'avait pas été infirme, il l'aurait bien frappé...mais comme il l'était, le pauvre James dut se contenter de lui rétorquer.

-C'est pas une raison! Non mais tu te crois où?

-Chez moi. Et t'y es aussi, j'te signale.

_Merde,_ songea Wilson avec une moue désespérée, _il a raison en plus...Rhaaaaaa le salaud! Si j'avais su! Mais non mais, ça m'apprendra à cohabiter avec lui! Comme si j'avais pas su prendre ma leçon des expériences passées!_

-Wilson, ici la terre...réponds. T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi?

James poussa un gros soupir et lui mit deux baffes mentales avant de lui répondre

-House...t'es qu'un misanthope, un crétin, un profiteur et un con fini.

-Merci.

Ce fut toute la réponse de l'interpellé...Ho oui, il aurait bien pu lui rendre la pareille, mais ça ne le tentait pas. Il voulait ce qu'il avait demandé et que Wilson lui avait refusé, point à la ligne. Exaspéré, son cher ami, le Dr Wilson, lui balança sa tasse de café en pleine figure. Sur le coups, le diagnosticien perdit son sourire sardonique.

-Aouch! Wilson...mais t'es devenu dingue ma parole!Ca fait super mal!

-Je sais. Tu aurais préféré que je t''envoie la tasse à la gueule, par la même occasion?

-Je t'emmerde...

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu veux du thé glacé, pour compenser le café?

House retrouva son sourire idiot, et lui lança d'un air ravi

-Et du sorbet au cassis! Et de la glace à la vanille! Et du chocolat! Et du gâteau! Et des biscuits! J'veux un méga dessert!!

De piteux et gentil, le visage de House passa brutalement au méchant.

Sinon je fais ma crise!

Le ton était sans appel. Vexé, Wilson tourna les talons.

House cria derrière lui

"Jimmie!! N'oublie pas les pop tarts!!"

Dans la salle de bains, Wilson haussa les sourcils, vit son reflet cocasse dans le miroir et éclata de rire... Malheureusement, House l'avait entendu. Il s'avança vers l'oncologue, un méchant sourire aux lèvres

"Non mais pourquoi tu ris, toi?"

Wilson s'extirpa avec peine de son fou rire et tourna la tête vers son ami

-Ben...parce t'as l'air con avec ta chemise 100 avec caféine.

-Très drole...

Alors que l'oncologue cherchait à sortir de la salle de bains, notre ami House lui fit un joli croche-canne. James alla s'étaler sur le carrelage

"Vive la vengeance!!" lança House avec un méchant sourire débile, pendant que le pauvre Wilson se relevait. Il s'était fendu la lèvre et du sang coulait de la plaie.

-Hooooo...Dracula!!! Tu veux m'bouffer?

-J'en ai envie, en effet,

répondit notre ami l'oncologue avec un sourire ensanglanté,

Mais laisse-moi prendre de l'eau oxygénée, j'ai pas envie de salir ton carrelage.

-De toute façon, c'est toi qui nettoie.

House le laissa se soigner en paix. Pendant ce temps, il se gavait de biscuits et faisait des tas de miettes au sol. La vengeance, encore une fois... Et lorsque le pauvre Jimmie, encore un peu ensanglanté et sonné, vit cela par terre, il manqua s'évanouir.

-HOUSE!!!! Mais...mais pourquoi t'as foutu tout ce bordel?

-Pour la déco. C'est fun, hein?

-Mouais, enfin c'est pas toi qui joue de l'aspirateur ensuite!

-Naan, moi je joue uniquement du piano et de la guitare.

Wilson eut une envie subite de l'étrangler sur place...Mais comme il était gentil et inoffensif, il ne fit...rien. Et courageusement, il sortit l'aspirateur et commença son travail

10 minutes plus tard, le pauvre homme de ménage improvisé rangea l'aspirateur dans un placard (bourré de bric à brac à la House) et vint rejoindre notre diagnosticien devant la télé. Il s'empara de la télécommande et zappa, sans demander son avis à House. Après tout, c'était bien mérité! Le diagnosticien eut une réaction prompte:

-Héééééé!!! Salaud! Lâche la zappette

-Dans tes rêves!

-File moi ça!!

House se rua sur Wilson et tenta de lui arracher la télécommande des mains. Malheureusement l'oncologue (malgré sa taille petite et son embonpoint) avait ses deux jambes valides! Et il évita sans peine l'attaque de House. Non sans lui faire remarquer...

-Greg, tu vas encore t'amocher la papatte! Arrête de faire le con...

La réponse fusa:

-Mais je fais ce que je veux, bordel

-Oui justement, c'est à cause de ça qu'on n'arrête pas de s'engueuler depuis une demi-heure...Si seulement tu savais reconnecter ton cerveau de temps en temps...

-Ha...ha...ha...

House ricana d'une manière totalement méprisante, avant de parvenir à ses fins et de récupérer la télécommande tant convoitée. Et sans égards ni pour Wilson, ni pour the L World, il remit General Hospital. Au grand dam de Wilson, qui ralait encore...Mais visiblement, Greg s'en foutait. Il semblait même y prendre un malin plaisir...Le pauvre Jimmie enrageait totalement. Et finalement, prenant une grande inspiration:

-Bon si c'est comme ça, House, je quitte cet appartement de merde!

-Mais...

-Y'a pas de mais qui tienne! J'me casse!

-Mais Jimmie...qui me fera mes pancakes?

-Tu te les fera toi-même!

Sans laisser le temps à House de répliquer, Wilson tourna les talons, alla dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre à coucher et fit sa valise. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il vit House dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-House...casse-toi.

-Jimmie...Steplait...reste. Promis, je toucherai plus jamais à ta bouffe sans ton autorisation.

L'oncologue sourit.

-J'ai ta promesse?

-Oui.

-Juré craché?

-Oui, j'te dis!

-Alors OK.

Il redéposa sa valise sur le sol, sourire aux lèvres. Mais House vint rapidement le rappeler sur terre.

-Jimmie...Si on faisait une pancake-party pour oublier notre engueulade?

-OK. Mais cette fois-ci, arrête de vouloir bouffer la pâte crue!!

FIN (FAIM). J'espère que vous avez apprécié...


End file.
